


Third Weel

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [7]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Estos son los peligros de ser amigo de una estrella del pop cuyo novio es celoso y, francamente, un poco raro.





	Third Weel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511413) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**×××**

La cosa es, que él lo ha estado esperando. Obviamente, no ha ido por allí diciendo, “Sabes, creo que esta es la noche en que Louis Tomlinson va a darle un orgasmo a Harry Styles en frente de mí como parte de algún ritual de reclamación territorial”, pero tenía la sensación de que algo estaba por venir. Nick ha pasado suficiente tiempo con Harry para saber cómo se comporta alrededor de Louis y es, claramente, saludable, _no_ miedoso como la mierda. Nick no conoce a Louis muy bien, pero a través del filtro adolescente obsesivo y enamoradizo de Harry, puede deducir que es tan desquiciado como él.

—Qué son estas horas de aparecer, putilla —dirá Nick cuando Harry aparezca tarde a una fiesta con círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, claramente sin ducharse, y con marcas púrpuras en su cuello que él no se ha molestado en ocultar.

—Lo siento —dirá Harry tímidamente con su lenta sonrisa, luciendo tan feliz y bien follado y como sólo un chico de dieciocho años puede lucir después de estar toda la noche follando.

—Honestamente, me repugnas —dirá Nick, y Harry se reirá porque sabe que Nick se refiere a que uno, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo sexo, y dos, ha notado que Harry sólo aparece con esa cantidad de chupones cuando va a pasar bastante tiempo con Nick, QE jodidamente D[1], Louis Tomlinson hace que la palabra “celos” parezca ligera y adorable, suave incluso.  

No ha ido mucho al piso que Harry comparte con Louis, prefiriendo salir con él a solas. El problema es que piensa que Louis es algo así como un gilipollas. No es un secreto; Harry lo ha invitado un montón de veces y Nick siempre le dice que ya tiene suficiente de divas de alto mantenimiento, muchas gracias. Harry quiere que sean amigos y siempre dice que Louis es agradable una vez que lo conoces, pero Louis merodea alrededor de Harry como un gato petulante cada vez que Nick está en la habitación. Nick podría decirle que no tiene ninguna intención con Harry, pero sabe que eso no es lo que importa. Lo que importa es que Nick tiene una parte de Harry que Louis no.  

Así que debió saber que vendría un momento en que Louis haría un movimiento—no como una persona razonable, sino como un adolescente obsesivo y mandón con Harry Styles como su novio. Ni siquiera puede culpar a Louis, en realidad, porque quizás, a su edad, Nick pudo haber hecho lo mismo.

Comienza con Harry llamándolo con una invitación a cenar.

—Ven, por favor —dice él—. No has visto la nueva casa aún y Louis me pidió que te invitara.

En realidad, no sabe por qué necesitan una casa. Tienen dieciocho y veinte y viajan nueve de los doce meses del año. Si fuera él, se quedaría con su ridículamente gigante piso y lo subarrendaría, pero no es parte de una pareja de estrellas del pop con veinte autos entre ellos o lo que sea. Y él sabe, a pesar de la vida nocturna activa de Harry, que hay algo sólidamente familiar entre él y Louis. Cuando está borracho, Harry admite que quiere casarse. Sabe que es tonto—sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y luce abatido y tartamudea un poco porque solo tiene dieciocho y es estúpido pensar en matrimonio a esa edad—pero quiere ser mayor, quiere una boda, y cuando se cansen de salir en tour quiere una familia. Nick lo molesta porque es una cosita dulce y doméstica, el pequeño Harry con un rastro de matrimonios rotos y folladas de una noche supuestamente tras él, cuando en realidad, todo lo que quiere es un anillo en su dedo y criar un equipo de fútbol lleno de niños rizados con su novio twink con complejo de Peter Pan. Nick no está seguro de si quiere ver a Harry en esa esfera doméstica, cocinando para ellos y siendo El Perfecto Anfitrión. Su Harry es más salvaje que eso.

—Vamos, haré tu favorito —dice Harry.

—No tengo un favorito —dice él, sólo para hacerse el difícil—. Los favoritos son para los niños de tres años y tus compañeros de banda.

—Sí tienes un favorito, siempre ordenas pollo a la parmesana no importa a dónde vamos.

—¿Si quiera sabes cómo hacer eso, joven Harold?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama Harry, y se oye tan ofendido por la duda a sus habilidades culinarias que Nick casi le pregunta si necesita que le preste una olla o un sartén.

Así que se deciden por el sábado en la tarde, y Harry parece tan complacido que Nick no tiene el corazón para burlarse de su fantasía de vida suburbana.

Se aparece con pan, el cual empuja en las manos de Harry. —Para la comiiiiiiiiiiida —dice.

—Cállate —Harry se ríe, y empieza a buscar las cervezas que sabe que Nick trajo.

Louis está en la cocina, removiendo algo, el ceño fruncido. —No sé qué se supone que esto haga —dice él, arrugando la nariz.

—Exactamente lo que está haciendo —dice Harry indulgentemente, haciéndose cargo con un beso tras la oreja de Louis.

Louis le sonríe a Harry como si hubiera hecho algo maravilloso y a Nick le gusta por un momento. Luego se gira hacía Nick. —¿FIFA?

—Nah, soy una mierda —dice Nick.

—Me lo imaginaba —dice Louis con un encogimiento de hombros, y Nick le da una mirada sufrida a Harry, quien sonríe ingenuamente. Cualquier cosa que Louis hace está bien para él, por supuesto.

La cena no es terrible. Harry es un cocinero decente y Louis hace un esfuerzo notable en prestar atención y le hace preguntas a Nick sobre su nuevo trabajo, y nadie comienza una pelea de comida (aunque sospecha que están todos muy tentados, y Harry y Louis sólo se contienen porque saben que tendrán que limpiar ellos mismos). Harry se ve más feliz de que lo que Nick lo ha visto nunca y es desconcertante, en verdad, porque aunque es bueno que Harry tenga alguien a su lado que lo haga brillar con placer, es también extraño saber que Harry puede ser así. El Harry que él ve es afectivo y abierto y genuino, pero no da muestras de adoración, y este Harry que luce como si se estuviera apenas conteniendo de acurrucarse en el regazo de Louis es bastante extraño de ver. Nick tiene una hoja de cálculo completa de comentarios sobre lo poco genial que es Harry cuando empieza a limpiar la mesa.

—Te ayudo —dice Louis alegre.

Harry estrecha sus ojos y Nick sabe que ésta no es una situación común—nada en esta cena es una situación común, y él se pregunta de nuevo qué trama Louis. —No rompas el tazón de la papas de nuevo —es todo lo que dice Harry, sin embargo.

—Sigo tratando de entender el hecho de que tengas un tazón exclusivo para las papas —dice Nick.

—Es un misterio para mí también —dice Louis—. Tenemos tazones para todo. Un día vamos a necesitar una segunda cocina sólo para guardar todos los tazones.

—No quiero pedazos de papa mezclándose con mis palomitas de maíz, eso es asqueroso —dice Harry.

—Tenemos un lavaplatos industrial _y_ un ama de llaves —dice Louis exasperado, siguiéndolo con los brazos llenos de platos y dejando a Nick sólo en el comedor.

Después de un minuto o dos de silencio, saca su celular y revisa sus mensajes, su correo, su twitter. Para el momento en que ha llegado de nuevo al último tweet que recuerda haber leído, se da cuenta que ha estado sólo en la habitación por casi diez minutos, y piensa que probablemente debería ir a buscarlos, o al menos pretender ayudar con los platos.

Es bastante interesante, piensa después, porque aunque ha estado esperando los negocios interesantes toda la tarde, aún se sorprende cuando entra a la cocina y Louis tiene a Harry contra la pared, los pantalones abiertos, la polla afuera. Louis está en sus rodillas frente a él, chupando a un ritmo mesurado antes de retirarse cada pocas chupadas. Los muslos de Harry están temblando, nota Nick, calmado en su shock, y su polla brilla por la humedad de la boca de Louis. Harry observa a Louis, su pecho subiendo y bajando, antes de, aparentemente, no poder aguantar la vista más y pone sus manos sobre su rostro con un jadeo tembloroso.

Y la cosa es, Nick siempre ha podido apreciar, objetivamente, lo atractivo que es Harry sin ir mucho más allá, porque es más fácil molestarlo por sus rizos lindos y su rostro de gatito ruborizado, y distanciarse de eso. Es genial estar a su lado, y Nick siempre lo ha visto como una clase de protegido más que un posible compañero sexual. Sólo es un bebé, después de todo, un bebé que no está para nada interesado sexualmente en nadie excepto Louis Tomlinson, sin importar cuán coqueto sea y cuánto le guste ser admirado. Harry se ha quedado dormido desnudo en el piso de Nick una docena de veces, tal vez más, y le gusta mucho sacar su pene y presionarlo contra las cosas. Nick está bastante orgulloso de sí mismo porque, aunque puede haber suspirado por su dieciochoavo año perdido una o dos veces, nunca ha sentido _esa_ —chispa que lo haría querer follar a Harry, en cambio tenía esa vaga idea de que si no hubiera un Louis, probablemente hubiera tratado de meterse en los pantalones de Harry, tan siquiera por ver su tamaño.

Pero ahora, enfrentado con la visión de Harry a punto de ser absolutamente desarmado por la lengua de su novio, puede imaginar, con desafortunada claridad, llevar a Harry a la cama.

—Va a _escuchar_ , Lou —gime Harry, amortiguado por sus manos—. No puedo… él va a…

—Entonces sabrá lo buen chico que eres, ¿no? —dice Louis, y de repente gira su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar directamente a Nick, sonrisita superior. Mantiene el contacto visual mientras abre su boca y la desliza sobre la polla de Harry, que luce tan grande e hinchada que Nick está asombrado de que no se haya corrido todavia. Cuando Nick tenía dieciocho, una apuesta segura era que si una boca se acercaba remotamente a su polla se habría corrido al instante, pero tal vez (y se ese pensamiento flota en su mente más de lo que debería), Louis lo ha entrenado para que se contenga.

Nick alza sus cejas a Louis y se inclina contra el refrigerador con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  _No estoy impresionado,_ es lo que espera que su postura esté diciendo.  _Soy un pervertido,_ es lo que probablemente está diciendo, en cambio. Louis retira su boca y Harry sonríe, travieso y pícaro, y Nick nunca ha pensado en tener sexo con Louis tampoco, pero de repente, está pensando que éste es un chico que quiere que su trasero sea nalgueado y, obviamente, Harry no va a hacerlo.

—Lou, Lou, Lou —jadea Harry, retorciéndose contra la pared—, déjame correr, por favor,  _por favor,_  déjame correr, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees que lo mereces? —pregunta Louis.

— _S_ _í_ —dice Harry, muy duro, urgente—. He sido bueno, soy un buen chico, lo prometo.

Su voz se quiebra, y está tan desesperado que suena como si fuera a llorar. Nick, objetivamente, tiene que dar a Louis Tomlinson sus méritos porque es difícil dar una manada y ser el quien manda, pero él está manejándolo admirablemente. No hay duda de quién está a cargo. Nick se pregunta por cuántos días Louis ha estado provocándolo para tenerlo en este estado.

—No debería dejarte —dice Louis, tocando las bolas de Harry con su lengua entre cada palabra. Harry se derrite, sus muslos temblando con fuerza—. Debería hacerte volver a allí con tu polla gorda y dura.

—Por favor —lloriquea Harry, las manos en su propio cabello, jalando—, por favor no, no puedo. Él va a  _saberlo_.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya sabe, amor —dice Louis.

Los ojos de Harry se abren rápido. Cuando ve a Nick, se ruboriza en un ola descendiente desde su cuello y abre su boca, para protestar, asume Nick, pero todo lo que sale es un sonido que es mitad hipo, mitad jadeo. Sus rodillas se tambalean y Louis lo sostiene, y de repente se pone tenso y Nick piensa que definitivamente se va a correr, ya sea que la boca de Louis esté en él o no. Se arquea y Louis acaricia su muslo tranquilizadoramente hasta que, para sorpresa de Nick, se calma de nuevo.

—No tiene muy buen control —le dice Louis a Nick en tono conversatorio—. ¿Por qué no lo ayudas un poco sosteniéndolo?

Nick lo mira con los ojos estrechados y entonces lo golpea, que Louis no está simplemente reclamando su territorio, no llevando sus celos a un nivel psicótico e ilógico. Le está permitiendo entrar a su mundo de la única forma que conoce: tomando el mando. ¿Cuántas personas, se pregunta Nick, han sido bienvenidos en la vida extraña de Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson de esta forma? Espera ser el único, pero cree que sería bastante gracioso si hubiera una línea de personas que permitieran que Louis los mandoneara por una oportunidad de ser amigos de Harry.

Todo pende de un hilo por un momento, ya sea que haga lo que Louis dice o se pare y se vaya. No cree que Louis fuerce a Harry a no ser su amigo si se va, por supuesto; ambos están locos, pero no  _tanto_. Sin embargo, está indeciso. Parte de él quiere ir con Harry y sostener su estúpida cabeza rizada, y ser parte de una loca escapada de sexo con él. A la otra parte no le gusta ser mandado por nadie y especialmente no por esta diminuta estrella del pop con una obsesión por la rayas. Al final, su deseo de darle a Harry lo que quiere gana, y se compromete al caminar por la cocina a su propio ritmo, dándole a Louis una mirada de jódete mientras empuja a Harry un poco, se desliza detrás de él, entierra sus dedos en su brazo por encima de sus codos y lo sostiene firmemente. Harry responde al no luchar, sino agarrando los jeans de Nick a la altura de sus muslos y relajándose contra él, y Nick entiende porqué Louis ama a Harry tanto—es raro encontrar a alguien que reaccione a la dominancia así, dulce y confiado y receptivo. Hace que Nick sienta que ama a Harry un poco también, porque Harry confía en él lo suficiente para ponerse en las manos de Nick por completo.

Louis los observa desde abajo, sus ojos indescifrables. Aún está chupando a Harry a paso de tortuga, tomándose su tiempo. Harry gimotea, su aliento enganchándose y Nick lo sostiene más apretado y acaricia los rizos detrás de su oreja con su nariz. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿no, cariño? —murmura él—. Sólo relájate y déjalo hacerse cargo de ti.

Louis retira su boca de Harry. —Nos —dice firmemente—. Déja _nos_  hacernos cargo de ti.

Y Nick se siente absurdamente complacido al instante, y enojado consigo mismo porque, ¿a quién le importa si Louis lo incluye en esto? Pero la inclusión se siente bien. Supone que es un talento que tiene Louis, ser capaz de hacer sentir a las personas a su alrededor como si fueran parte de algo mucho más divertido que lo que otra persona esté haciendo.

—¿Se siente bien? —le pregunta a Harry, mirando la boca de Louis, las largas lamida que tienen a Nick temblando un poco por la memoria de succión en su polla.

—Muy,  _muy_  bien —dice Harry. Si su voz era profunda y lenta antes, es como entrar al territorio de Barry White ahora, y Nick hace una nota mental de molestarlo después por eso. Pero en el momento, es más sensual de lo que tiene derecho, porque está rogando por ello y Nick piensa que  _as_ _í es como suena cuando está siendo follado_ , y esa es una cosa injusta de saber.

—¿Te hizo esperar? —susurra. Harry asiente, y su aliento se engancha mientras Louis se retira de nuevo.

—Tócalo —dice Louis, y se las arregla para que suene menos como una orden y más como una sugerencia, pero Nick se eriza de todas formas. Piensa, sin embargo, que puede estar muy profundo para meterse en un argumento acerca de quién está a cargo, así que simplemente suelta los brazos de Harry y desliza una mano bajo la camisa para tocar su estómago. Harry se inclina más contra él y Nick no besa su oreja—se siente raro, de alguna forma, más que cualquier otra cosa—pero, acaricia su cabello y lo conforta un poco, y la tensión de Harry desaparece.

—Shh —murmura estúpidamente. De repente, hay una mano sobre la suya, y se da cuenta que es Louis jalándola hacía abajo, por el estómago de Harry, hasta que la punta de sus dedos están tocando la polla de Harry. Sus ojos están medio cerrados; es bastante lindo, en verdad, y Nick ve que tiene sus pantalones abiertos y se está tocando a si mismo, su mano trabajando sobre su polla al mismo ritmo en que chupa a Harry. Luce como si de verdad disfrutara chupando polla, piensa Nick, y es como un puñetazo en su estómago. Sin pensarlo, pasa su dedo sobre los labios de Louis, y cuando alza la mirada sus ojos son oscuros y brillantes; luce excitado como nadie que Nick haya visto.  _Oh, podr_ _ía divertirme contigo,_ Nick piensa, y luego Harry está mirando hacia abajo también.

—Oh, dios —lloriquea, voz quebrándose, tensándose de nuevo. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse sin control.

—Pon tu mano sobre su boca —dice Louis, lamiendo sus labios. Su voz tiembla un poco. Su mano está apretando la base de polla y Nick piensa que está a punto de correrse también—. Le gusta eso.

Vuelve a chupar y Harry lloriquea de nuevo antes de que Nick cubra su boca. Louis se mueve como si fuera a quitarse de nuevo pero Nick toma una decisión ejecutiva porque siente que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga, acuna la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo mantiene ahí. Louis lo fulmina con la mirada por un momento antes de parar de inmediato, cierra sus ojos, y se estremece en pulsos lentos, ahogándose un poco alrededor de la polla de Harry y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Nick suelta su agarre y pasa sus dedos a través del cabello de Louis en cambio, y cuando éste se recupera comienza a chupar obedientemente sin retirarse. La respiración de Harry contra la palma de Nick se acelera de nuevo y se retuerce en sus brazos enroscando sus dedos en los pantalones de Nick cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Nick tiene que mantenerlo en su lugar con un brazo sobre su vientre. Eso lo atrapa, y se congela, tensándose por completo.

—Eso es —dice Nick, y Louis se retira una última vez, pero sólo para pajear a Harry. Muerde su labio y mira a Nick, y él sabe que Louis quiere ver a Harry correrse. Harry es ruidoso, incluso amortiguado por la mano de Nick, y se corre desordenadamente sobre la mano y camisa de Louis. Él se retuerce, incluso con Nick sosteniéndolo en su lugar, y luego poco a poco se relaja contra él en etapas, dejando salir jadeos altos.

Nick aleja su mano de la boca de Harry justo cuando Louis se levanta. Él aleja el cabello de Harry de su rostro y lo acaricia delicadamente, arreglándolo mientras Harry, temblando, está abrumado y es inútil. Es bastante adorable de ver desde una perspectiva, porque por primera vez, Nick ve cómo el rostro de Louis refleja la absoluta adoración de Harry, y él inclina su frente contra la de Harry por un momento antes de besar la punta de su nariz. Pero todo es tan incómodo como la mierda y Nick quiere irse de verdad porque piensa que ha pasado de quinta rueda a la veinteava o cuarentava.

—Entoooonces —dice él, deslizándose lejos de Harry con cuidado. Su camisa está empapada con el sudor del cuerpo de Harry y necesita irse para poder hallar alguien con quien tener sexo esta noche, o se va a volver loco. Y se va a llevar la cerveza que trajo consigo, piensa, porque ninguno de los dos se la merece.

—Espera —dice Louis—. ¿A dónde vas? —tiene su insolencia devuelta, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, su cabeza metida en el hueco del cuello del chico. Harry es apenas funcional, pero se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para asentir y señalar con énfasis.

—Sí, gracias por la experiencia sexual rara y todo —dice Nick—, pero aquí es cuando la polla extra usualmente se va, sólo para su información.

—¿Crees que te vamos a dejar ir así? —dice Louis. Ambos se ven como animales dormilones a punto de saltar sobre su presa, rodeándolo. O quizás como los asistentes a lo Lolita de Satán, esperando para arrastrarlo al infierno. Nick no se puede decidir.

—Él piensa que somos descorteses, Lou —dice Harry triste. Va a estar en descanso vocal mañana, de eso está seguro Nick. Suena como alguien que ha estado fumando todo el día.

—Creo que son unos lunáticos —Nick se apoya contra la pared mientras ellos se acercan un poco más, preguntándose cuándo recibir proposiciones de adolescentes comenzó a hacerlo sentir viejo y algo patético.

Louis sacude la cabeza. —Y el pobre Harry deseando una bobería, que lo nalguearas un poco.

Nick casi se ahoga en algo. Aire, probablemente. Harry asiente con su labio inferior empujado ligeramente hacia afuera y Louis le da unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro. Cada hombre tiene su límite. Nick Grimshaw acaba de descubrirlo.

—Er...

—Tengo está cosa con los papis que quería probar contigo porque eres más grande que yo —dice Harry trágicamente, los ojos grandes, como si Nick le hubiera dicho que nunca volvería a tener una Navidad.

—Oh, jodido infierno —dice él, limpiando su boca con una mano temblorosa, y ambos lo toman por lo que exactamente es: su endeble moralidad saliendo por la ventana junto con toda su ropa. Louis le guiña un ojo y Harry se contonea como un gatito feliz que está a punto de atacar, y mientras descienden sobre él, el último pensamiento de Nick es que nunca será capaz de contar esta historia porque le deberá a sus amigos mucho dinero.

**FIN**

* * *

**[1] ** QED es una frase en latín que traduce “lo que quería demostrar”. 

**Author's Note:**

> [please, come and say hi on my tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
